Skunk Punk Danny
by Kigyptnee
Summary: Danny didn't regain his ghost powers during the events of phantom planet... DP/TT crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone. So yes, this is a crossover with Teen Titans... it could probably work without the crossover twist, but I don't know, the idea wouldn't leave me head...  
**

**Anyways, a quick warning: I'm not a consistent updater. Sometimes I post the next chapter within a day of my last, and sometimes it could be months before I actually post something else. **

**With that said, I hope you enjoy. ^_^  
**

* * *

_There's never really any warning when the universe decides it's time to flip your world upside down. There's no one to tell you that it's about to happen, and there's definitely no one around but you to pick up the pieces when the shit finally hits the fan..._

"Danny! Dinner!" Danny glanced up from his journal for the briefest of moments, his gaze placed on the wall opposite him.

"Be down in a minute!" he called back. He shifted on his bed. When had things gotten to be so normal... yet so lonely? He noticed his hand held his pencil in a death grip.

… _it all started about a month ago, with the arrival of the mayor's "Master's Blasters," a group of ghost hunting teens equipped with all the latest ecto technology issued by Vlad himself..._

"It's going to get cold, sweetie!" His mom's voice this time. He chose to ignore it and continue writing.

… _with the introduction of the new ghost hunters who were actually rather decent at their job, it wasn't long before I felt unneeded. They took care of every ghost before I had the chance to react, and the one time I hit one, it ended up being a giant balloon boat made in their honor. Life pretty much sucked worse than the box ghost's threats..._

BLAM!

"Danny! Are you coming out? If you don't come out here in five minutes, I'm going to come in there!" his sister's voice crowed annoyingly from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Go away, Jazz!" Danny growled, "I'm not hungry."

There was another thump on his door.

"Five minutes!" she repeated. He listened for her receding footsteps before continuing his thoughts.

_...that's when I decided that Amity Park would be better off without Phantom. I kept making mistake after mistake and I was no longer needed to protect the town because of Vlad's newly employed team..._

His door slammed against the wall as it was almost violently pushed open.

"Danny! Mom called you half an hour ago!" Jazz looked beyond pissed.

Danny sighed heavily.

"I said I'll be down in a minute. I'm busy right now."

Her eyes softened ever so slightly as her eyes flicked over to the notebook in her brother's hands.

"Right. And one minute turns to two, which turns to three, and before you know it, and hour has passed. What are you writing anyway that's so important that you're willing to skip out on dinner?"

Danny turned his gaze back to his notebook.

"It's nothing. I'll be down in... soon," he looked back up to stare directly at his sister, "besides, the only reason your so adamant about me being down there is because you don't want to be the only one not eating the possessed hot dogs Dad made on the ecto grill."

Jazz's face grew red.

"That's not true," she denied. Danny looked at her skeptically. She ducked her head in embarrassment.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. You think you can wrap up whatever you are doing by then?" she gave him a look, not waiting for a response, and walked out the door again.

Danny returned his attention back to his journal.

… _Mom and Dad had started to take apart the ghost portal so they could install music upgrades and such into the design. It looked a lot like it did when they were first building it. So I thought, if this was what gave me my powers, who's to say it wouldn't be able to take them away?_

_I went inside and started it. Again, I suffered the worst pain imaginable. The action on my part completely destroyed the portal beyond functioning, It would take my parents a while to rebuild it. But I was happy. Something I didn't even realize I was missing I regained in one moment's worth of decision- my humanity, the feeling of being completely alive. I smiled dorkily when I felt the change; felt the subtle change in gravity, felt my breathing become deeper, fuller, my heartbeat beating faster, my base body temperature warming up... I was alive again, not just half a boy, not just half a ghost. I was human. I was normal. And I didn't have to worry about all the ghosts anymore- I could hang out with my friends AND actually have time to do my homework!_

_But when I saw their faces... I could see the disappointment set in their eyes. They both looked like they had lost their favorite toy in the world. They made me feel like I was broken._

_And so the next few days were torture. The Master's Blasters started to demand money for their services, and the costs rose every other day. I spent time with my friends, but neither seemed very happy with me. They had gotten used to my ghost fighting exploits. They were already bored with "just-human" me. Sam even yelled at me about always being my friend but told me I wasn't being "Danny." Ghosts attacked the school, and I couldn't do anything. I had never felt more useless._

_And then the disasteroid warning came. Vlad botched my parent's attempts to blast the rogue asteroid with missiles, and then revealed himself as Vlad Plasmius. He scammed the entire world into paying him for his services and took off into space with my Dad to turn the disasteroid intangible..._

Jazz walked back into Danny's room, sneaking over to Danny's desk chair and quietly swiveling around to observe her brother write.

… _unfortunately for him, the asteroid was made out of a unique substance called ecto-ranium that no ghost could ever touch. By all appearances, it seemed the world was doomed._

_And then I had an idea. I found Tucker, Sam, and Jazz in my parent's lab, arguing about what to do and approached them._

"_What if we turn the world intangible," I had said._

"_But you'd need like a bazillion ghosts to pull something like that off," one of them said._

_I held up the infi-map._

"_Behold," I declared proudly, "the addresses of a bazillion ghosts."_

_They liked me then. They thought I was a genius._

_Then they held another town meeting. Tucker designed a system to fit the idea of turning the world intangible. He introduced and explained the idea to everyone. Eventually, they approved whole-heartedly..._

Jazz shifted restlessly in her seat before finally standing up to read what Danny was writing over his shoulder.

… _Everyone worked as a team, I worked behind the scenes and managed to convince the ghosts to help us save the world, and thus the earth was saved from the war path that was the disasteroid. Not long after, Tucker was proclaimed a world hero. A new mayor was elected who decided to keep the Master's Blasters team working for the town under newly defined conditions. Everything seemed to work out..._

… _except it didn't. With the success of Tucker's plans involving the disasteroid and his newly gained title, Tucker became rather famous. He finally had all the girls practically throwing themselves at him for a chance to date the 'world hero' and he started hanging out with the more popular crowds at school. He began to spend less and less time with Sam or myself._

_And Sam... well... I finally asked her out. At first, it was like a dream come true. She teared up and accepted the class ring, agreeing to be my girlfriend. But good dreams only last so long. Two weeks. Two weeks, and she gave me back the ring. Apparently, I was no longer interesting enough to commit to being with or according to her, "not the Danny she fell in love with." She stopped hanging out with me right after..._

"Danny, this is depressing. I'm sure Sam didn't really say that..."

Danny's head snapped up to stare wide-eyed at his sister, whom he just now realized was standing right beside him. He hastily covered up his journal.

"You're reading my stuff?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"You weren't exactly being private about it," Jazz responded, crossing her arms and giving Danny a level gaze.

"I'm in my own room! What's more private than that?" Danny glared back at her.

Jazz rolled her eyes. She leaned forward and grabbed Danny's wrist, pulling him up and knocking the journal onto the bed.

"Well... let's go eat, okay? Unless of course, you want to talk about some of the things you wrote in there...?"

Danny pulled his wrist out of his sister's grasp.

"Fine. Let's go."

Both teens walked out of the bedroom to test their luck with their parent's questionable cooking.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: enjoy...**

* * *

In a week, summer was over and school started up again. In a week, Danny would be a Junior at Casper High School and one step closer to graduation. In a week... his sister left for college.

"You're leaving?" He couldn't believe what he'd overheard in the kitchen.

"You knew this day would come, Danny. Don't act all surprised as if this was sudden."

"But...! I thought you were staying here and studying at Amity U!"

"That was _before, _Danny."

Danny's back went rigid. There is was again, thatpersistent reminder that he was no longer phantom. His parents turned to look at each other, neither understanding the implications of what 'before' exactly meant. Danny, however, felt insulted.

'What, and I don't matter now? I don't matter now that I'm normal again?' he wanted to shout at her, but he bit his tongue. He wasn't going to win this battle, heck, she had already made up her mind. She was leaving him behind.

* * *

Danny morosely made his way up the front steps into the building that had become the bane of his existence since entering freshman year. Only this year, he didn't have the support of his two best friends by his side.

The hallways were crowded more than anyone could naturally feel comfortable as students talked excitedly in large groups of people about their summers, or the latest hot topic still in people's heads, the disasteroid incident. Danny growled inwardly as he shouldered his way through a wall of teenagers. A minute later, he was in his first period class, with, to his disgruntlement, was English with Mr. Lancer.

"Midsummer's night dream! Mr. Fenton, you're early!" Somehow, the familiar shocked tone forced a small laugh out of Danny.

"Hey, Mr. Lancer, how was your summer?" the overweight teacher blinked, a smile slowly presenting itself on the aged face.

"It's been good, Mr. Fenton. After the Disasteroid fiasco, I was able to get some extreme discounts for some Shakespeare conventions I've always wanted to see."

Danny nodded, swallowing back the groan he felt at hearing about the disasteroid incident _again_.

"That's... good," he commented dully.

Honestly, he couldn't understand Mr. Lancer's obsession with Shakesphere. He had a feeling that should they ever meet, Mr. Lancer would get along amazingly well with the ghost writer. He chuckled darkly at the random thought, moving to sit in the seat by the window.

Mr. Lancer seemed to take the hint that Danny wasn't really in a conversation mood and resumed whatever lesson planning he had been working on previous to Danny's arrival. Danny leaned on his elbow, head propped up lazily in his hand as he stared at one of the trees outside. There was hardly anybody outside today, allowing the trees to gain a sort of surreal quality to them as they swayed softly with the wind left and right. The leaves were just starting to change color, it's usual green transforming into a beautiful array of crimson, gold, mauve, and orange.

"Look! It's Tucker Foley!" some girl squealed. Danny sat up straighter, torn away from his drifting thoughts to realize that he wasn't the only student in the classroom anymore.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute. Do you think he'll go out with me?" asked an overly preppy new girl. She looked like she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Danny glanced towards the door to see what the commotion was about and finally clued in to Tucker standing in the doorway, now swarmed by fans who were excitedly praising him for his heroics during the disasteroid panic. He watched as Tucker's face carefully lit up as he tried to look neutral to the attention he was receiving. Danny also noted that Tucker had the slightest curve of an arrogant smile on his lips. Said boy maneuvered to a chair next to Star and gave a somewhat suave grin as he offered autographs. His fans crowded in closer. Danny just sighed and shook his head.

He seriously needed a change of scenery.

* * *

"An exchange student program?" his mother looked at him critically, trying to judge his true motives, "but honey, your friends are here, do you really want to leave them?"

"Yeah, Danny-Boy! And besides, you don't even speak Japanese!" Jack added loudly, almost shouting, as the orange-clad man searched for the hidden stash of fudge.

Maddie chuckled slightly at her husband's logic.

"Jack, dear, not all exchange programs are with Japan," she smiled affectionately at him.

Danny sighed, "Yeah, plus I found a lot of schools who offer an exchange program right here in the US."

Jack paused, momentarily stopping his search to regard Danny with a confused expression.

"But Danny-boy, what's the point of an exchange student program if your still in the same country?"

Maddie nudged Jack in the ribs.

"What he means, Danny, is that something like this takes a lot of preparation. I've never heard of a domestic exchange student program, but if you're really set on this, you need to figure out which school you're going to, where you'll live, how you will pay for expenses..." she ticked off the points on her fingers.

"Well... I was kinda hoping you'd talk to Principle Ishiyama for me about signing up..."

Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"And what of the other stuff, Danny?"

Danny shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"I'll get a job?" he asked.

His mother sighed and walked over to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, let's go figure this out together."

* * *

The principle stared blankly at the Fentons.

"I suppose it is possible for your son to be transferred into our exchange student program..." she said uncertainly, "but I've never heard of a student choosing to exchange into another school within the same country before... most teenagers try to get into schools as far away from home as possible, like in Japan or even Norway..."

"But it is possible, right?" asked Maddie.

The woman hesitated before nodding slowly.

"Yes, of course. The only problem is finding a willing volunteer for Daniel to exchange with. We should be able to get back to you with information within a couple days."

Maddie nodded, still considering the options.

"How will this effect Danny academically?"

The principal nodded approvingly at Maddie's question.

"Most students tend to thrive in the exchange student program. New environments coupled with added responsibilities tend to help young teenagers become more social, aware, independent, self- sufficient, and increase their work ethic. Trouble students tend to come back with outstanding improvements in task management and work production." She smiled winningly.

"Will that be all, Mrs. Fenton... Mr. Fenton?"

Maddie nodded, smiling approvingly at Principal Ishiyama's words. Jack grinned goofily as he thumped Danny hard on the back.

"My son's so smart," he said proudly, "My son's a true Fenton!"

Danny smiled softly at his father's strong words on behalf of his decision. His mother and principal both nodded in agreement for different reasons. The secretary in the next room just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Two days and a whole lot of watching Tucker's squealing fangirls and some fanguys later...

* * *

The telephone rang. Maddie answered the phone.

"This is the Fenton Residence, may I ask who is speaking?" she said professionally. She paused to listen to the person on the other side of the connection.

"Principal Ishiyama? Yes, of course," again, Maddie paused.

Danny wandered into the room just in time to hear Maddie's next words, half exclaimed, half whispered.

"Jump City?!" he heard her say.

And watching her face, he couldn't tell whether she spoke out of excitement or pure worry...

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
